Three-dimensional modeling is useful in various applications, including object localization, object recognition, and motion capture. There are a variety of methods that are currently used to model three-dimensional objects. One such method is a visual hull-based method in which silhouette information from two-dimensional images taken from multiple views in three-dimensional space are fused. Although such methods are viable, they typically require camera calibration, which is cumbersome. It would be desirable to be able to model three-dimensional objects from two-dimensional images without having to perform such calibration.